Blue Goddess
by dragonwingedangel
Summary: Botan had been taken away as a child and sold into slavery. For years she had lived in a dark and bleak cage, beaten daily and no hope in sight. Until one day Hiei accidentally stumbles upon her. Hiei/Botan
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Can anyone tell me how I can change something in my story with out deleting it when I submit it?

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

She was here once again.

As she looked at her surroundings, she saw demon girls crying…_fools_. She sat there glaring, hating, and despising them. This is the **last** place to show weakness. They were **full**-demons crying their eyes out, while she, a **half**-demon, showed nothing more than rage. Her gaze fell to the wall behind her. She was tired. Confined to a life you didn't choose for yourself would wear out any normal being, demon or otherwise. Pressing her back against the cold stone wall. She could hear noise coming from her right, she turned her face towards the unusual clatter, she hadn't heard anything like it in a very long time.

Three small steps lead to a stage in another room.

She could not see the other room clearly. All that was visible to her line of sight was the stage and a small corner of the mysterious room. Intense light radiated the central room, laughter and conversations blared their way to her ears.

They acted so calm, so natural, so emotionless to what was going on around them, they truly were barbaric _monsters._

While she sat here with nothing, chained to the floor, filthy, and wearing rags that no longer fitted her comfortably. They were enjoying a full hearty meal. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate anything more than bread. Because of them she was taken from her home, stripped of any and all personal belonging, and trained extensively to follow any order she was given. She _despised_ this place and others like it.

The stage was one of the only light sources they were offered, the other came from a bulb hanging from the ceiling. Swaying back and forth. Regularly flickering off and on, ready to give out. Ready to pass on to the next world, she envied it. She was ready to face her next obstacle, she would soon be displayed on the stage. She redirected her gaze away from the additional room to the floor, the light from the bulb gleamed on her pale creamy skin, there were shallow scars tracing the sides of her face, the light beamed into her hardened lavender eyes, and danced on her grimy cerulean hair.

She heard soft whimpers arise from the shadowy room, much softer than the uproar that echo from outside their room, she knew where the whispered noises derived from…_these demons are far from pathetic…they are moronic and suicidal._

Weak demons like the ones she was surrounded by were usually sent to their captor's master or masters. No one wants an easily broken tool. If they were strong enough to handle it, they were used for sex. If they couldn't even conduct something at simple as serving meals they were sold to laboratories in the human world for experiments. A fate worse than death.

The number of people behind this, or any other auction was unknown to her. She was taught to never question anything or anyone superior to her, whatever they wanted she gave to them. No questions asked. If they _demanded_ for her to dive off of a cliff she would look for the nearest one and leap.

Luckily because of her durability and calloused demeanor, she was never used for sex and the fact that she was half-demon she was looked down upon as some sort of creature worthy of nothing more than being their pet.

Her last master used her in combat, going into contests with other female hanyou. Contests worthy of being forged in hell itself, anything less than a death match was unacceptable, if one did not believe in the following these rules, both combatants were killed. All this _just_ because of their heritage. Their parents love for one another was so great that the risk of death to themselves and their offspring was worth the chance. In their many forms of love they created one or more hanyous.

_'Hanyou_'…that word has brought her endless torment throughout her life, no one accepted her. Her mother and father where the only ones that truly loved her for who she was.

She glared at the floor, the _anger_ in her eyes was on the border of creating heat, almost burning a hole through the dense floor. She was a hanyou. That is all she will ever be in the eyes of any demon. Just another profit and punching bag.

When her previous master couldn't pay his superior, they took possession her and his other slaves. His debt wasn't costly. That is how inexpensive and worthless they were perceived. If he had a higher debt, it could have been worse…she has seen it.

Her lavender orbs fell on to her hands, the long faded and imaginary blood still stained her hand. She had killed many, sometimes with an untapped power she can never reach on her own will, only in complete desperation can she harness its awesome power. That was another reason why they never touch her, they were _afraid._

She elevated her gaze up, to look directly ahead of her.

She thought about her past while looking at the empty cages in front of her. She was always brought back to the same memories, every time she returned to an auction.

A pasty white house sitting on a hill, the window gazing its sight onto a spring field, covered with red tulips. Sapphire skies without a single cloud blemishing it. Her mother's hot meals. Her lavender colored eyes…

Her father dead on their wooden floor, his blue hair drowned in his blood, her mother screaming _no_… pleading with them to spare her daughter, instead to take her.

They laughed at her futile attempts and grabbed the helpless child.

Her mother tried to take her child back…they **killed** her.

Her father had a master that he couldn't pay…so in return they took the only thing he had of value. She didn't blame him, she couldn't, it is the only way to make any kind of living in the demon world.

One gratifying thing he got out of his job was meeting her mother. She was a human slave he fell in love with and bought. For a human she did have extraordinary eyes, but growing up with her water demon father and human mother, she passed it off as _ordinary._

She quickly shook herself out of the memories, tears where burning her eyes, if _anyone_ other than these girls saw them, she would be finished.

Somewhere in the gloomy dark, a door was opened, a third light source brightened the room. Demons of all shapes and sizes filed in one by one. At the sight of the demons, some girls went from quiet whimpers to full blown sobs, others drove their distress into the _far_ regions of their mind, hiding it from their captor's view. A smart move. As the demons entered the dim room they _pushed_ and _shoved_ their forms through the crowd forming in the room. The last, but far from _least_, the keeper entered. He was a large demon clad in armor and hauled a large sword on his belt. The keeper was there with the sole propose of make sure everything went according to plan and to make sure the demons kept their foul hands to themselves.

The demons looked at the keeper, who nodded his head, allowing them to make their way towards the first girl and one by one they stripped them of their clothes, bathing them. They needed to look presentable for their potential owners.

It was her turn. She didn't protest, if she did they would surely gang up on her and rape her. That was a possibility she was nowhere ready to risk. She caught the male demons staring at her hungrily.

She was _far_ more attractive than the others and one of the only ones that stood from the crowd, her cerulean hair and lavender eyes made it harder to mix in with the rest.

Even so they couldn't do anything about their desire to take the blue haired girl, as long as the keeper was there, making sure that they didn't even look at them without his say so.

They poured murky cold water on them. The female demons squealed from the frigid cold, she only glared. They smirked at the screaming girls, getting sheer pleasure from it.

One demon never let his eyes fall far from the scowling beauty, her shapely figure fueled his desires and lust, images of using her body for his pleasure ran threw his mind over and over again, clutching her curvy hips, his hands running over her silky skin, wrapping them around her ample chest, taking her lengthy azure hair into his fist.

His eyes rolled into the back of his skull, he simply could not take the temptation any longer, He cleared his vision and just stood there, allowing his eyes to fill themselves with her naked form, taking in every inch of her. Her body screamed back off, but her shackled wrists fueled his drive.

He was holding on to the little restraint he had left. He looked at her once more. It snapped.

He lunged at her, before the keeper could even blink. He was settling himself on top. The girls around her screamed in surprise, others looked at the girl below him in pity.

'_I will not accept your pity!'_. The keeper made a move to punish the demon.

She beat him to it.

She pushed him off and settled _herself_ on top of him. He was far weaker than she was, she took great advantage of that. Lifting her shackled hands she grabbed his small head, much to his protest. Snapping her wrists in one direction. Successfully breaking his neck.

The keeper made his way towards them. She got off of the dead corpse and made her way back to her previous position on the wall. He merely looked at her, instructing a couple demons to take him away. Any other time and she would have been punished for acting without permission, but bruising her body before the auction was simply stupid.

Their masters would surly kill them for losing a possible sale. He nonchalantly walked back to his station.

They did their job as if nothing happened, scrubbing all of the dirt and grim off of the slaves and dressing them in cramped pieces of cloth they considered clothing.

She was dressed in a sapphire bikini with a jean mini skirt over. She hated this part the most. They dressed them however they thought would make lager sums of money.

She looked at the girl on her right. She didn't even have a top on. They didn't want to waste clothing or money on a girl they weren't sure would sell. The cerulean haired slave considered herself lucky, only in this particular part of the trade.

Once all the slaves where prepared the keeper made his way to the door concealed in darkness. Gleaming light blinded her for a few seconds, then saw another shadow enter through the door. Walking ahead if the keeper was a what looked like a human, but she was no fool it _was_ a demon. He was the announcer, he would be broadcasting the bids. Passing the slaves without out even taking in a single glance he walking to the podium at the edge of the stage.

Clearing his throat he let the beasts know it was time "Gentlemen, settle down" he waited a minute before repeating himself, the deafening laughter and roaring conversation gradually died down "Shall we start?" the noise immediately started, cheering and clapping filled the main room.

One by one the girls were taken to the stage were male demons either bought or gawked at them. Some came back and were immediately stripped down to their naked form and taken to cages were they would be taken to another auction. The ones that sold would go to other side of the stage where they would be bathed once more and would be prepared for their new 'home'.

The girl to her right was next. She slowly made her way to the stairs and just stood there, hesitating to enter the stage. She attempted to cover her bare chest, but the keeper wouldn't have any of it, he had a job to do and he was going to do it. He unlocked the chains and pulled her arms to her back, relocking her chains. Tears coursed down her face. He gave her a firm shove towards the stage, making her stumble and fall. Demons snickered at her crude entrance and applauded to the skin exposure.

Five minutes passed. She didn't sell., her shadow made its way back to the chamber. They immediately took possession of her clothing.

A earth demon appeared, making his way towards her, bending down so that he was at eye level, but made no contact. He unlocked the chains from the stone ground, firmly pulling her to her feet.

She eyed the demon, then the stage, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She took it back, _this_ was the worst part.

She calmly made her way to the steps. She could not settle her racing heart, perspiration glided down her delicate skin, her tense body hardened with anticipation. It felt like she was walking to her execution She could have been. Her next cage could be her last.

She was next. Her bare feet lifted her up the three steps. The keeper eyed her wearily, but he was no longer her problem. The announcer turned to see their next victim. He glanced at the gorgeous maiden. Smirking with his rotten teeth and crooking mouth, he held his palm to the keeper, instructing him to hold her until he said so. They always made her wait. Always. They did this trick to make her sound like some goddess they captured straight from a forbidden land to increase the possible profits.

He took a deep breath and began his speech. She tuned him out. If she heard the lies that oozed out of that nauseating hole on his face she would attempt to kill him. The way they describe her makes her sound so weak, so fragile. She hated the thought of it. Crying for others to help you in a dark corner, wishing your mother or father was there to make the pain go away.

'_That was long ago…living in happiness is only a dream.' _

As the announcer continue to ramble on about her beauty, she stared down at her shackled wrists. She couldn't help wonder if this is all her life will ever consist of, her cage is the only home she has ever known of ever since she was taken.

She has been bought before on many occasions but for one reason or another she end up back in an auction.

She looked up at the stage looking at the announcer. He turned his gaze from the crowd to her, he flashed his gruesome smile at her and winked. She decided now was the time to brace herself for the up coming frenzy.

"And now may I present to you, the glorious marine goddess!"

Demons of all shaped and sizes, clapped and cheered. Her almost naked form and bare feet made their way down the middle of the stage. Her long loose hair flowed as she tried to keep her head up, she glared menacingly, hoping that they would be intimidated so they wouldn't buy her, once they would reject her she could finally go _'home.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

She held her head high, glaring down on any who _dared_ to look at her.

"2,550! do I hear 3,000!?" The announcer screamed in the microphone. They had a lot more money being put on the table than previously speculated. It was no surprise to her.

"3,000!" screamed a beastly brute from the crowd. Hands and number shot through the alcohol ridden air.

"3,000! do I hear 4,000?!" Saliva sprayed over the announcers microphone. His body _tensed_ with anticipation, as he continued to screech. The money he was going to get for selling this particular slave was going to be far more than he would make in months. He had ever right to be tense.

"4,000!"

"4,000! do I hear 5,000?!"

"5,500"

Five thousand was for a slave was considered _a lot_. The most a trader would usually pay was around a couple hundred. She was different, they liked that. Most paid at least a few thousand for her.

Something about her attracted the opposite sex. Most went mad at the site of her, for this reason she was _hated_ by the majority of the female population.

She slowly pulled herself out of her thoughts. The announcer was sweating as if he ran a couple dozen miles. The thought of all the money they were about to get would please their master and if their master are pleased then pleasant things happen to them.

"7,600, do I hear 8,000?!"

In all of the commotions there was a sudden large explosion on the opposite side of the room from her. Large and powerful demons _roared _in anger, ready to protect the ones that pay them for protection. The useless ones ran in fear of loosing their empty and meaningless lives, running in complete fear of what was to come. The chained females pushed themselves as far away from the stage as possible, most stared intently at the stage preparing for any surprise attack, not that it would them any good, they were locked up until someone set them free.

The blue haired slave didn't even blink. She stared intently at the dust that clouded the opposing end of the room.

A aura of pure rage engulfed the room, the source came from someone behind the hole. A shadow stepped forward. The aura increased, it was _intense_, it felt like her skin was starting to fry, her lips dried, and her lungs burned. Red eyes gleamed through the dust. What seemed like twenty shadows, emerged shortly after, right behind him.

She stared in awe…_'such power'_, raw energy emitting just off of the shadow with the crimson eyes.

Spiked hair emerged from the cloudy dust, as black as the night and as wild as flames. Two firm blood red eyes glared dangerously at those in front of him. A third eye resting just below his bangs, glowing furiously. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants. His boots glided lightly on the floor. His right arm was covered in bandages, being held in place by a seal. His tanned body and face gleamed in the shimmering light, his muscular form stiffened from rage. His eyes burned with a fiery murderous glare as he examined the auctioning demons. He gently placed his hand at his belt, pulling his blade from its sheath. He was _ready_ to kill.

Before anyone could make a move she felt a gust of wind and couldn't help, but direct her attention from the mysterious group to the now crumbled wall.

She looked down at her hands, she was still chained…her feet were _free_…she was no longer chained to the floor. She could walk anywhere she wanted to without severe punishment, she could eat the glorious food that laid at the now empty tables and could get away with it. Her heart raced…_'I could be free'_. Some of the floating dust particles in the air blew into her eyes making them water and burn. She didn't dare blink, afraid that her only escape route would disappear, afraid that this was just a beautiful dream ready to escape from her grasp, just like all the others.

She made a step toward the dismembered wall.

She looked through the fading dust. It was dark outside and looming trees blocked the landscape, they even covered the sky, but the moon's light did not accept complete domination, the moon glistened the night floor. She was _desperate_ to leave. She turned to look at her cage. Her bleak, rat infested, and grim covered _'home'_, was the one place she dreamed of leaving every night since she was taken in. Even though the demons that bought her had worst conditions, she hated this place by far. She focused her eyes toward the frightened females, hiding in the shadows, they only stared back. They were just as confused about what to do. They didn't know whether they should ask her to unshackle them and guide them towards freedom. Or wait here. Most of them knew _nothing_ about life pass their bars.

She was battling her inner self. She didn't know whether to go and live a life of freedom or stay in the place she has know all her life…then she thought about what is out there, and more importantly _who_ is out there…_'I have nowhere to go' _she was starting to get angry with herself _'How could I be so stupid, there is nothing out there for me. where would I go, where would I live?!" _The thought of escape started to leave her mind _'I don't even know where the hell I am!'_

As she argued with her inner self, the keeper and announcer ran towards her, avoiding the blood being spilled everywhere.

They wouldn't dare leave without _their_ prize…

The minute they made contact with her skin they were zapped by some unknown electrical force. Her body was emitting such high power that it was making her body untouchable, it was creating a force field. They looked at her form as if it suddenly grew limbs, she was floating a few inches off of the floor, eyes glowing white. Cerulean hair glided in suspension, her skin glowing brightly almost turning pearly white.

The two hadn't know they were staring at her until they were snapping back into reality by a demons head came flying past them, taking one last look at the alluring woman before them, they started to create a scheme to capture her.

As they plotted the capture, she continued to ignore the scene in front of her, but continued to yell at herself in the inside of her head.

'_There is nowhere for me to go, they killed my last chance of freedom a long time ago…mother, father.'_

She was disrupted from her thoughts by a net wrapping around her. Not just by any net, this was net made from rubber. She hadn't noticed she was floating until she fell on her back. She attempted to get out of the net, but the net was holding its place. She was trapped…_again_.

That the thought of being captured again and all of the torment she went through flashed in her head, she got whole new level for rage. Her energy level sky rocketed. Her eyes fade to its previous glow, hair rapidly whipped its surrounding area, her body sailed up, leaving all below her. '_They destroyed my family, they took everything that belonged to me, they train me to fight and take orders, they beat me daily!" _she looked down at the fight that was taking place below her, this was the first time she has seen it since it started. Blood covered tables, walls, and anything else near the assault. Demons were being ripped and battered in every direction by the remarkable group. Her eyes dropped to look below herself, the two, who had thrown the net on her were frantically trying to hold her down. _'And they think they have the right to imprison me?!'_

She pushed herself towards the gaping hole. Today she was going to be _free_…

'_No man will tell me what to wear, what to do, how to do it!' _she thought to herself _'today I rid myself of this place!'_

She was inching towards the hole. She could smell the outside world, she could see the outside world, and now she can finally live in it.

As she inched closer her mind ran threw all the things she could do now, eat a real meal, she could finally sleep on something other than stone, and maybe finally live _her_ life. For what seemed like an eternity, she finally made her exit. She finally passed the walls of her prison. She could roam the earth now and live the way her parents and the world intended it.

As she continued to make her escape she noticed that there was a large burden on the net that still enveloped her. She look through the corner of her eye and saw the keeper holding onto the net and pulling at the same time, his feet dragged on the dirt floor as he attempted to pull the girl back, dirt soared up behind him.

She attempted to cut the net once more, failing miserably. These nets were designed to confine demons with the ability to control electricity or ones that create force fields around themselves and rubber did its job. She quickened her pace. She was to far to give up now. She lowered herself down towards the trees, maneuvering around them in hopes of ditching her pursuer.

He pulled his blade from its sheath and cut any trees that got in his way. Her attempts seemed hopeless. No matter how many trees she passed he was still there.

Getting bored with her game the keeper started to climb the net. It became more unstable as he continued to climb, but he managed to dodge all of the trees she passed.

He was now mere inches from her. She sensed him and was closer, so she quickly thought of an escape plan. Looking at the ground she thought of something that might help her in this situation. The keeper was behind her, his weight was pushing her down, but for what she was planning that didn't make a different. He raised his hand to strike her in the back of the head. His hand reached its peak, just as he was about to smash his fist into her skull, she _flip_ onto her back and glided to the ground. She did this quickly so that he didn't have a chance to react.

_Clank! _

The sound of rock and dirt hitting his armor echoed through the forest.

He still did not let go. The earth and his hefty size was slowing her down. Giving up was not an option, her body protested, but she ignored its only request. Her powers were rapidly depleting…she needed to get away soon.

The Keeper was still holding for dear life. Losing eight thousand dollars, that benefited his master, would anger his superior to an uncontrollable state and surely cost him his life.

Fearing for his personal safety he held on tighter.

The girl felt him tighten his grip. Her body used all of its hidden energy and she finally gave out.

Her breath fogged in the night air. She stared pass the trees to the stars...her mother...she always pointed at the brightest one and told her that no matter where she went that star would always be there for her and that it didn't see her as a hanyou, only as a being. As a child you believed anything your parents told you, she was no exception.

She didn't need the stars help. She didn't needs anyone's support. she was going to leave that auction for good and she was going to do it with out looking back.

All she was left with now was her normal demonic powers. She laid on her back, wondering where she was and most importantly, how she will escape. She felt the keeper move under her, slowly, enough to let her know it wasn't over.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was sweet. A faint smile appeared on her lips_ 'Even the air smells free...'_. She took in another deep breath, enjoying the new smell.

_'What?'_ Her eyes shot open. Her nose caught a sent.

She smelled water. _Lots_ of water. '_Fresh unsalted water'_. She pushed her head back into the keeper to see what was ahead of her. There was a large lake before her, she smirked at her good fortune. Her element was sprawled out in front of her, waiting to be touched.

She made a move to get up, but was held down by some unknown force. She looked down to see the keeper holding the net. He was not prepared to let her go, not after all of his efforts. She finally spoke to him for the first time.

"Let. me. go." she demanded. She spoke in angelic voice that was carried in the breeze. Soft and soothing. Easy on the ear, yet firm enough to hear.

"No" he voice boomed.

She struggled to free herself from his grasp. He didn't budge.

She look at the water once more. She wiggled her right hand through the net so that her palm was facing the water. She was no expert at controlling the life giving substance, but she knew enough to get her by and that was the plan. She concentrated at a small portion of the water.

A small amount rose from the still lake, making it ripple from the sudden movement.

She pulled her fingers to her palm, slowly, so that the water made its way to her. Then as quickly as she summoned the water, she flicked her wrist so that it rapidly sloshed its way to her. Manipulated the water so that it cut open the net she was still concealed in. She jumped off of the keeper and stood in a fighting stance not to far away. Slowly he got to his feet and staring menacingly at her. A fights is a fight. He had no problem battling a girl. In the Makai women have proven themselves a worthy fight and if it was the only way to make her go back then it had to be done.

* * *

read and review please! i will do my best to update soon! and don't forget to tell me what you guys really think about it


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

He swung his blade no farther than an inch from her face. Doing his best not to damage her was becoming more of a chore than he had previously anticipated. She had thrown a few good shots in the fight. He was bleeding lightly in places she got him at with the water. She was using her water abilities very well, much to his dismay.

"Give up, girl" He demanded. Coughing up a few drops of blood after he spoke.

"From the looks of things you are the one who should be giving up." she smirked at his pathetic state.

He smirked in return. "You have no real fighting experience, yet you think you can win?"

"I don't think I can, I know I can."

Throwing in another water attack, she got him in the leg. He fell to his knee. Kneeling before her. She was brought out of the humorous scene by a voice.

"_Botan."_

The voice was very familiar to her, she could almost see the face…

"_Mother…"_ '_No, I'm just imagining thing.'_

Just her imagination. Her mother had died a long time ago. She died. You can't hear the dead. Yet, here she was hearing her mother's voice. She drowned out the voice as a fist came dangerously close to her head.

"_Botan…"_

'_This isn't real…' Botan thought to herself._

There was no way she was hearing her _dead_ mother. All this is a dream. Yes, it had to be. Any minute now she will wake up and be beaten for over sleeping on her job. Possibly...even wake up to see the white house on the hill, shining in all its glory. Run in to see her mother and father in the house enjoying some quality time _together_, just as she had always remembered it. Her mother will see her and smile with a heart filled with nothing, but love. Her father will see her and stare with eye filled with nothing, but pride. She got distracted. This was no dream she soon found out. This was how it was and will always be. She felt the Keeper knee her in the stomach.

Air was forced out of her at a neck breaking speed. She tried desperately to breath in sweet, cool, and refreshing air, but her lung were still, traumatized by the painful attack.

"_Botan."_

"_What do you want!?" _She screamed into her head _"All you do is call my name, demanding my damn attention and in return I take my eyes off of the enemy for no more than five seconds and get kneed in the abdomen. So now that you have my goddamn attention how may I be of service to you!"_

"_You where always the complainer."_

The voice was right...as a child she did nothing but complain about _every_ little thing that happened to get in her way. Then that would mean that…

"_Mother!" _She was thrilled, sad, and happy all at the same time. She never thought she would be able to make any contact with her mother again, but here she was talking to her through her mind.

"_Botan...Daughter" _The voice held much sadness in it _"It has been far to long."_

She was deep in her mind, no longer caring about her fight, which left her completely open for attack.

She winced from pain that shot through her face, a welt started to form at the center of the pain. The keeper was still attacking her. She had no intention of leaving her mind anytime soon. Deep down inside she knew she would never have an opportunity like this.

The darkness in her mind started to fade and a scene came before her. Blue skies, open oceans, and a blazing sun. She didn't care about the scenery, if she did she would have noticed that she was standing on water. None of that mattered. Not right now. A lean woman slowly added to the picture. Amber hair glided in the wind, soft lavender eyes stared intently ahead, delicate features shown brightly in the morning sky. She slowly made her way to the stunned girl.

She felt another stinking pain, this time in her rib.

"_Mother!" _making a mad dash to the older woman. She threw herself in the air, gliding to her mother. Tears poured out of her visibly tired eyes _"Why did you have to leave!? Why did they have to take me!?"_

She embraced her daughter, gently patting her head.

"_They taught me nothing, but how to fight and serve them, I was trained to be a killing machine, no say in whether I wanted to do this and left with no other choice and just for the purpose of their gambling and entertainment!"_

The orphaned girl was crying her heart out to someone she watched died years ago. She knew her mother was dead. Nothing could change that, but what was bothering her was whether this was an elaborate dream or if this was really taking place inside of her head.

"_Your father misses you dearly" _was all she could say as her daughter poured her heart and soul out into the ocean below, _"He talks about you every chance he gets."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, he does" _The woman paused _"He wishes for everything to go back to the way they were, everyday."_

She slowly peeled her daughter off of herself. Pushing her far enough so that she could see her face clearly.

Botan noticed that she was no longer feeling constant blows on her body,_ 'He has stopped attacking me. He is thinking of a plan to take me back'_. She thought to herself. She could almost see his grinning face, smirking at his success. She would have to deal with him later...

"_We love you and miss you" _Her smiling face quickly turned serious _"And that is why I am here."_

"_How did you get here?"_

She studied her mother's features, looking for a flaw in it, to prove her theory of this being all just a dream.

The amber haired woman stared into her child's eyes. It looked as though realization just hit and that she didn't have much time _"When a being dies they are given a chance to see there loved one…once." _

Botan felt her heart drop to her stomach. Tears rolled down her pale skin. Her eyes red from cry, burned with each passing tear. She knew this was too good to be true.

"_Botan I came here to tell you something of great importance" _Botan felt her body go numb, pain shot through her chest _'What is this?'_ She looked at her body and noticed she was fading from the ocean, that or the ocean was fading from her. Her mother looked in disbelief, she thought she had more time _'I did have more time…someone outside of her body is pulling her back!'_

She saw her daughter once more lunge at her. Tears where now pouring down both faces.

"_Botan look at me." _

Botan looked at her mother, barely catching her fading voice.

"_You where always different and you always knew that."_

She could hardly make out what was being said to her.

"_Yes I did."_

"_But there is more to you than meets the eye" _Her mother was slowly turning into nothing more than a shadow _"You are pure…Don't give up….Don't give…"_

She was gone. Botan stared into the darkness bewildered.

Never would she have guessed that she would see her mother, escape from an auction, or even loose control of her emotions so easily. Today would have to be the most action packed day, by far.

The numbness she felt earlier was gradually going away. She had apparently fallen and could now feel the dirt floor beneath her. She moved her right hand to find mud. She must have dropped the water when she fell. She smirked at the thought, but immediately frowned. Where was the keeper? Fearful of what she might see, yet ready, she swiftly sat up and snapping her eyes open.

She was met with red eyes, no farther than an inch away from her eyes. She noticed the stunned look on his face…and their _locked _lips.

She immediately pushed him with whatever strength she had left, pushing him only a few feet away, enough to get him away from her.

'_The demon from earlier' _She thought still staring at his face and the glowing circle on his forehead '_What is he doing here?'_

She touched her lips _'So that is what a kiss feels like…interesting'_. He was the one who had taken her from her only possible chance to see her mother. She was pissed about that. When she unexpectedly sat up, he didn't have a chance to react.

She looked around, taking note that the bloody body near her..._was_ the keeper, barely recognizable. She looked past the mysterious cloaked figure and noticed that there were a few people, from his assembly, behind him. One stepped forward and kneeled before the red eyed demon.

"Mater, is this the one you seek?"

Their leader continued to glare at the former slave, but without any form of hesitation he replied.

"No."

Botan met his glare with a glare of her, but noticed that her vision was becoming blurred. She didn't dare show her weak state.

Turning his gaze from Botan to the kneeling demon "Set search for any rumors that are spreading about anyone that fits the description."

"Yes, Master Hiei." and in an instant he was gone.

'_Hiei, so that is his name.'_ She blinked and notice that her eyelids were lingering _'Oh no I need to get away, I'm passing out'_. She attempted escape. Pushing herself up with her wobbly arms, only to have them give way underneath her.

"Master what do we do with her and the others?" asked a demon she could not see with her fogged vision. There was a long pause. "Take them with us, we can just add more to the collection."

Fear enveloped Botan's mind as she heard Hiei make his decision '_No!' _Botan screamed in her mind _'I can't go back!' _

"Master Hiei, what should I report to Lord Mukuro?"

There was a grueling silence.

"Inform her that I will continue my search and that if she requires my presence, I will continue my search in Makai."

"Yes, Master." The rustling of tree leaves could be heard, the sound faded into the night

"Pick her up." Hiei's harsh voice pierced through the dark forest "I'm leaving". He has no interest in baby-sitting every little thing they did, he was on a mission and it did not involve kidnapped slave.

His footsteps were heard making an exit. A watery coughing erupted mid-way through his retreat. Turning their gaze to the distressed girl they noticed saliva and blood spew out her mouth, spraying all over the ground. Moaning in agony, laying there coughing blood, loosing consciousness…She was showing grim signs of dangerous complications. They could hear her wheezing and heaving from where they stood. It sounded like she was having difficultly breathing.

Hiei took serious note of this and made his way towards her, _'Damn woman, I have to continuously save her from one thing or another, she is wasting precious time I could be using…to find…the one I have been searching for.'_

Kneeling next to her, He searched for any puncture wounds that might have been causing her to die painfully. At first glance all he found was bruising and a couple of welts. He needed to search for something deeper. Well, she was having difficulty breathing, so the obvious place to look would have to be the ribs. Placing his hands right above her breasts, he felt for anything out of place or sticking out. There was a tense silence as they waited for his diagnosis. He slowly made his way down. Feeling every inch of her ribs and…other parts that happened to be in the way. He made his way to where he previously saw a large bruise. Staring at it he noticed something different _'It grew'_, He placed his hand tenderly on the bruise, she screamed in pain "Don't…Touch…it!"

When he didn't move his hand, she squirmed slightly, trying to get away. Saving her meant keeping her still. He ordered two of his men to pin her down. Doing what their master ordered them to do they held her feet and hands down. He gently glided down the rib closest to the bruise, much to her displeasure. He noticed in the middle it was broken and one of the broken ends was facing down…into the lung.

"Let her go." Without any other instructions they did what they were told "She needs immediate medical treatment, I expect all those slaves brought back _unharmed_, do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

"Yes sir!" They said in unity.

He picked her up without a word, stepping forward, in a race against time to save her.

She struggled to move, but all her body did was twitching _'No,no,no…' _her eyes rolled into the back of her head, it felt like the world was flying out of orbit, she felt nauseous. She tried to focus on something. Her eyes wouldn't open. Felling herself gag, she felt like she leaving this world.

Jumping on a tree, Hiei began his effort...

* * *

Read and Review! If you hate it let me know if you like it let me know!! I'm planning on writing a new story, but don't worry I will continue this one. I hope you guys get a chance to read that one and REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sorry this one took so long I couldn't think of a way to start it! IT TOOK ME THREE TRIES! all i was unsatisfied with, but I'm happy with his one

* * *

Hallway after hallway, she ran. Stealthily hiding from those who did not even know she is there. Escape was her only thought, her only ambition. She panted heavily, her breathing heavily labored. Her body protested to the over use. Ignoring its complaints she continued onward.

_Flashback_

_She had woken to find herself in a dark room, sometime in the early morning. Waking up in an unfamiliar room sent her in a state of panic. Tying desperately to separate from the enormous bed she had been sleeping in, she entangled herself in the sheets. She knew what about to come and she was not going to enjoy one bit of it…_

_She fell on her head, hard, rendering her unconscious…_

_She awoke for the second time, only this time it was in the early afternoon. A pulsing pain made her hold her head in agony; she noticed that other than her splitting head ache she felt fine. She felt rested, clean, and vomit free. She was no longer covered in grim and oil, her skin was smooth rather than its normal rough, dirty feel. Her hair was springy and tangle free, sprawled out on her shoulders. Most importantly she was no longer near death, she was healthy._

_No one must have inspected her after her…little accident, because she was still laying on the floor. As she tried to focus on a particular part of the wall she felt dizzy and light headed. A dull pain in her chest suddenly made itself noticed. Rolling over to her back she undid the magnificent pearl white robe. She examined the damage. Black thread lined evenly with her lower rib, an estimated four inches long._

_Stitches… _

_Slim thread penetrated her delicate skin, tying her flesh together._

'_What happened here?'_

_She felt weak spirit energy head in the direction of her door_

_A shadow at the base of the door, making Botan freeze in anticipation, it causally walked past the room she was occupying. Letting loose a sigh of relief she rose from her uncomfortable position in the ground. It was now becoming essential for her to leave._

_End Flashback_

Her aching body was using every possible minutes to reminding her that it was in need of much more rest. She just continued at the same rate and speed she had been going at for the past hour. Not caring about her well being, her mind ran over all of the possible escape routes. A front door, a window, any exit would have been fine as long as she did not get caught. One turn after another. A right turn, left, right, left…it didn't end...

'_Hallway after hallway, with no end in sight.'_

She stared at the hallways that seemed to go on forever, one after another…the chain seemed to never cease and if it did at some point, her body could not take her to her destination

She crashed down onto her wobbly knees.

The hopes of a new, fresh, and calm life seem to always be far from her reach.

'_I can't do it. I can't survive in the world outside.'_

Her breathing continued to stay at its erratic pace. Her blue hair flowed over her face, no longer in the breeze that carried it. Her slender frame leaned on the rough wall, not wanting to collapse to the floor. She could not calm her unstable breathing. Her hope, belief, and desire of leaving was shifting into nothing more than a wish.

She softly touched the elegant fabric that covered her marred rib.

Wet, hot, fluid met her fingers…

'_Blood.' _Not only was she tired, but now she was bleeding. She needed to keep her ears open for any unwanted visitor. Of course knowing her luck, the sound of shoes echoed through the hall on her right.

'_I'm going to be spotted!' _

She attempted to move, but as a sign of revenge, her body made no effort to move.

'_Come on! Don't fail me now!' _

_Too late_…

A girl about Botan's age emerged from the sharp corner. Caramel colored hair and youthful green eyes met with Botan's sapphire blue hair and lavender eyes. Their colorful orbs locked for a minute. Botan envisioned this girl using her pathetic and weak state as an advantage to punish her for leaving the dark quarters that she was meant to be confined in.

The burnet gasped, her green orbs, held much shock in them…Her eyes were easy to read, _just_ like a book

"Oh my! Are you _alright_?"

'…_what? An act of kindness? But I am their prisoner. '_

The girl ran to her side and carefully placed her hand on Botan's shoulder. Botan took this time to evaluate the mystifying brunet. The girl was intriguing, she was no taller than herself and had her eyes held much sadness, regret, and…envy? Who was it that she envied?

She needed to evaluate the girl's energy and see if she stood a chance against her. The brunet held little to almost no spirit energy, her arms were thin; in fact she had no real fat or muscle in any part of her body.

'_They must be starving her in the place, so she must be a slave.'_

"You're bleeding! I need to get you back to your room!"

The girl helped Botan to her feet, by pulling her arm over her shoulder. Not being use to close contact, she tensed when she felt the warmth of the burnet's body. Botan would have liked to get away, but there was no use, her energy was completely drained. The girls sent filled her nose _'Human…Explains her spirit energy' _

"My name is Airi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Botan."

"Oh, so that's your name, we heard they called you the Marine Goddess."

Botan hated her stage name, at least now they would stop calling her that. Botan did not like the idea of leaning on someone, but this girl seemed to be harmless. Botan looked at her surrounds while Airi continued to talk her. This place looked ancient. Walls of cold stone lined each hallway. Some empty, other filled with dark picture of people she did not know. Demons and human, alike walked side by side…very unusual. All held one thing in common; they stared at her as she walked by.

All whispered behind her back, whispered things that she could easily hear _'That's the one Lord Hiei brought from the auction'_ _'I heard he bought her' 'I heard he gave up his search and he decided to settle down' 'Really?' _the voices soon faded. Rumors spread like wild fire about her and that…demon. Botan looked at Airi and decided to ask the all important question…

"Where am I?" The Burnet stared at her blankly, blinking a few times.

"Hm? Oh sorry I dazed off" She said laughing out loud "I do that sometimes, but as for where you are, you are in Lord Mukuro's Territory and this..." Airi said cheerfully "Is her palace."

Mukuro? A Palace? _'This is what a palace is like? So big…' _She had only heard from the other slaves the massive size of such a place, but never would have guessed this was the real size.

"Where do you stay?" she found herself asking.

The Burnet looked surprise, Botan did not seem at all interested in what she had to say, so was caught off guard "I stay in a room near the kitchen."

"You have your _own_ room?"

"Of course." Botan stopped, causing Airi to immediately stop along side her.

'_Each is given a room? That can't be' _"Were do all the others slaves stay?"

"…Slaves?" Airi was confused at what Botan was asking her.

"Yes the one that where taken from the auction."

"There are no slaves here, we were all taken from auctions but when we come here we are free."

Botan couldn't have looked more confused. All this time she was given the right to leave and did not even know it

"You mean I am free to go? At _anytime_?" Airi Just simply nodded…_Free. _

_Finally…_

She could leave out into the world. Travel through deadly dessert, over colossal mountains, across rapid rivers. Do things she never thought she would ever be able to do

She stared at the door she escaped from a few hours ago, only this time she wasn't in panic or feeling any over whelming urge to leave. She was here because she was invited not forced…She chose for _herself_…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that one it took awhile, so read and REVIEW!! its what keeps me motivated!!


	5. Chapter 5

I know I'm soooooooooo sorry, please don't hate me! my computer died and i lost EVERYTHING! i had to start over! I will accept my punishment only if you review!

SORRY! OH! and i'm most likely going to bring up the rating, for upcoming chapters! Tell if you guys are okay with that!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Damn it all!" His fiery fist flew through a thick tree. "I was so close!"

Hiei panted as he stared passed the now demolished tree, he had been attacking everything in sight for over an hour, mostly venting his frustration out on the surrounding vegetation. Every so often a lowly demon will stumble upon the relentless fire demon. None lived to tell the tale. "I had _everything_ in place this time!" He yelled in fury. "I had a location, a sighting, a 'willing' informant!" His flaming aura singed the long grass that grew wildly around him. "Everything, BUT the right girl!"

His aura exploded around him, destroying any living thing within a hundred foot radius.

He placed his clenched fist to his side, it shook heatedly with fury. He needed time to think. He made his way deeper into the dense forest. He had quickly found the tree he regularly resided in. It was at a distant to the palace, but well within the Lord's territory.

The sun was setting on the horizon. A blend of orange and red painted the sky. He was plotting once again. He had high hopes during this last mission, the description were almost matching; aqua hair, coral eyes, fair skin, rare powers. He placed a calloused hand on his chest, gently rubbing a small bump that protruded under his shirt. He moved his hand from his chest to his neck and carefully yanked a leather string out. At the end of this string was a shimmering gem that radiated in the setting sun's glow.

'_Yukina.'_ He thought as he stared at the gem. _'I will find you. Even, if in doing so, I have to spend the rest my life searching.'

* * *

_

Botan was in the middle of lathering her hair in what the human, Airi, called... shampoo. She claimed that it cleansed the hair, and that right afterwards she should use the thing called…conditioner.

As she bathed she thought of her current situation. She was free. She knew it would take her sometime to adjust; she still needed time to actually feel free.

_What should I do first? What was there to do in this palace? What are the others like? _

Her memories started to fade back to the most recent of her past._ Who was that demon? He emitted an enormous amount of energy, definitely a powerful being._

Then she was taken back to the memory of her mother. She claimed that she was 'pure' and to never give up_.__ 'Whatever that meant.'_

_Mother..._

Tears started to swell in her eyes. She was never going to see her mother again. That much she knew. She choked back a sob. Her father missed her and wished to see her as much as she wanted to see him.

A soft knock pulled her away from her thoughts. "Are you alright, Botan?"

She need to answer her before she got suspicious and decided to enter and witness her in her darkest hour.

"I am fine." She called back.

"I have brought you some clean clothes!" She heard the girls voice rise over the pounding sound of the water.

"I will be out soon."

"Ready when you are!"

Botan sighed. Slowly, as if savoring the feeling of warm water sliding down her figure, she turned the knobs, effectively shutting off the water.

She stepped outside of the luxurious tub, letting the excess water slide off onto the woolly patch of carpet that rested on the tile floor. Fog tainted the enormous mirrors, gently, she wiped one of them clean. Amethyst eyes stared at her. She didn't recognize the girl gazing back at her. This 'girl' looked like the older version of the child she once was. There was something different about this girl though. Her eyes held nothing, blank. Scars lightly traced the girl's light face. Hair as blue as the sky traced long down the figure. The girl's figure was nothing but a thin skeleton. Her face was bony, yet still appealing.

She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her form and stepped outside. That girl was her. A pathetic version of what she once was.

Airi was waiting near the bed holding a light colored cloth in her hand, it was a kimono. A pink kimono.

"Sorry, this was all I could find" Airi held the plain yet, beautiful kimono to her. "I'll be outside until your finished dressing."

The door's knob clicked soon after the human stepped outside. Botan sighed and gently lifted the clothing, allowing her towel to drop.

* * *

Outside the chamber doors Airi waited for Botan to completely change into the clothes she found earlier.

She was excited to finally meet this mysterious girl that Hiei brought in,** himself. **Typically, Hiei would have his men bring in any slaves that he 'rescued' from the slave trades. But, he gave this one a personal escort, **without **Mukuro's orders.

She was astonished to say the least. The whole castle was.

Airi heard the door open behind her. She turned to assess Botan's clothes. It was perfect, just…unorganized.

She lightly chuckled and started to arrange the soft fabric.

"It looks wonderful on you!"

There was a long pause.

"…Thank you."

Airi smiled to herself, this one was going to _need_ to loosen up.

Botan wasn't sure what to say to the compliment; sure she had compliments given to her before, but those were vulgar in comparison.

She watched as Airi fastened the obi.

"What are we going to do?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I was hopping to first show you the gardens, and then have a more detailed tour of the palace."

Botan's energy was almost back to its rightful percentage, thanks to the healer, so she was able to endure the walking.

The gardens were nothing as Botan had expected.

Exotic plants litter the grassy area. Trees stood high above the palace itself. The garden stretched as far as her eyes could see. It was magnificent! Botan felt her adrenaline pump as she stared at the new world; it was **nothing** compared the cells she grew up in.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Airi asked. Botan could only nod in agreement.

In the distance Botan could hear yelling. It was aggressive yelling and she couldn't make out what was being said, but she could tell it was more than one person. She took long strides towards the sound; Airi was following right behind her.

They were standing at the edge of an _enormous _field. In the middle of this field stood armored men, fighting with one another. It seemed as though she had stepped into a large battle. She froze as she stared at the scene before her. Men stabbed, torched, roared at one another. This was _the_ most brutal thing she had ever laid her eyes on. She heard Airi walk up right behind her.

"This is the Lord's army. They are training." Airi explained. "She has hand chosen each and every one of them."

Botan was lost for words.

_This_ was the palace's army? May the Gods pray for those who cross this Lord.

A powerful energy ball was deflected from one of the men in the army who had been attacked by it and now its course had changed, instead, it was hurtling towards the two girls.

Airi let out a piercing scream that gained most of the army's attention. She closed her eyes as she hid behind Botan in fear. Botan did nothing but stare at the broad energy ball as it flew in their direction at a neck-breaking speed. The men stared in shock and horror as they could do nothing to save the two girls. Some tried, in a futile attempt, to reach the girls.

Heat radiated off the energy ball, setting some of the enclosing trees on fire. This was a deadly attack.

A smirk played on the blue haired girl lips. Then at the last second she stretched a thin arm out. In her palm there was a hand full of water that expanded around them in a protective manner. The ball collided. A nuclear sized explosion blew back every being who was not firmly placed. Most watch in horror as the energy ball made its landing; others ran to find healers and assistance.

* * *

Mukuro was awoken to an urgent pounding beyond her door.

"What?" She demanded. They knew better than to disturb her.

Two large demons entered her chamber. Looking frantic and anxious. _Her_ army frantic? Something huge must happened. "There has been an accident during training, M' lord." The taller demon stated.

She arched an eyebrow. "And you come to _me_ with this...because?" The demons blinked and looked at one another. Clearly not understanding the question. "The army is not my responsibility, you must seek my heir for such matters." She stated as she once again she rested her back into her chair. The demons seemed confused for a long moment.

"Where may we find Lord Hiei?" The other asked this time.

"He is fifty miles, north east from here, sitting in the tallest tree." She stated as she closed her tired eye. Carefully studying them with her other.

The demons bowed and left immediately. Mukuro cracked her one eye open lazily _'What could have them so worked up that they risked waking me?'_ She closed her eye and went back into her dream filled slumber.

* * *

'_Pathetic, weak, useless bags of filth.' _Hiei thought as he stared at a group of passing ex-slaves. He hated every one of them. Even if he had saved them in the process of finding his sister, he still hated them.

Once they were brought here they were free, but some couldn't handle that freedom. They would** leech** onto the palace and never leave. Others would go, find homes, create families, find lost loved one. Those few gained **some** of Hiei's respect.

Others would cower at the sight of freedom and would be stuck doing manual labor in the castle, or if they were up to his standards, they would join his well trained army.

The only reason things were this way was that Mukuro pitied these souls and the only reason he understood was because he had seen her past. When these slaves were saved they were free, those who stayed were treated like slaves, not to the fullest extent, but they had responsibilities and tasks that needed to be done.

He sighed as he noticed that the sky was turning into a shade of purple and blue. He had no such luck with locating Yukina.

He would have liked to head back to his room, but there was another inconvenience waiting for him if he returned. When he had saved the blue haired water demon, he demanded that they find a room for her so that he could retire to his. To his streak of unfortunate luck they ran out of rooms for the injured and needed his room to perform surgery and have a place for their patient to rest in. He was** infuriated**...even that could not fully describe the hatred he felt towards those bastards. The one place he could stay for himself, by himself, was taken. He had taken his complaint to Mukuro, who in return told him to stop whining about trivial matters. He had no interest in returning anytime soon.

He felt two fast approaching spirit energies coming from his left. Both familiar. _'Great, just what was need to further my misery.' _He quickly tucked his gem back under his shirt... He then jumped down from his perch to see what they wanted.

"My lord." A tall demon knelled in front of him. He knew this demon as Satoshi, one of his best men "There has been an accident at the fortress."

"What is the problem?" He knew this had to be good or else, in the two demons place, there would have instead been some low level demon who would have been laying dead on the ground by now.

The other demon spoke, this one name was Tetsuo, another loyal warrior and long time fighter of Mukuro "Two slaves have…_had_ entered our training ground and had been killed due to a spirit ball attack."

Hiei mentally scoffed._' A spirit ball attack?'_ He thought to himself. _'If they couldn't handle that, they deserve to die.' _His strength greatly surpassed his army and even though they considered that to be an attack of great magnitude, he saw it as child's play. He still needed to assess the situation physically, regardless, meaning that he had to go back.

"Let us head out then."

"Yes, My Lord." They said simultaneously, rising from their kneeling position. Within a split second the three figures vanished from sight.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, it was done quickly so you guys didn't think i forgot about this story! READ AND REVIEW! Please remember that i will **most** likely up the rating!!!! I'm sorry for those who will not like that!


	6. Chapter 6

OH I'm sooooooo sooooorrrrrrry!!!! I messed up and updated the wrong chapter!!! I haven't had much sleep! Forgive me! OH! And I'm most likely going to bring up the rating, for upcoming chapters! Tell if you guys are okay with that!!!!

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Smoke engulfed the sky, choking the air as it swayed from side to side. Fires erupted from the trees that once stood tall. Ash covered the grass filled ground. Shouting could be heard through all of the carnage.

"_Find them!"_ screamed a distant voice, barely audible to her sensitive ears. Her arm still stretched out in front of her, waited until the danger completely passed. She could hear the silent whimpers of the human girl behind her, she could smell the salt water pouring down her face. They survived.

"Airi" She started. "We are safe."

She could feel the girl shift slowly behind her. Cautiously the girl let her death grip on her kimono loose. It was now massively wrinkled.

The flow of oxygen carried the dust and smoke away, allowing the air to be breathable once again. Witnesses stared in shock and wonder. These two females…were supposed to have been dead. One carefully approached. He wore a similar outfit as the rest did but the aura around him claimed leader, but it was obvious he wasn't one. He was not the one that made her curious. He must be a lieutenant or subordination. "Who…What…are you?"

Botan gracefully let her arm slide down back to her side, forcing the barrier to come down. "I am Botan. Who are you." It sounded more of a statement than a question. He didn't seem to notice.

"I am Lieutenant Katsu, the servant of Lords Mukuro and Hiei." She snapped her attention to Katsu at the sound of _his_ name. Hiei. The one who saved her and the one whose room she had taken over.

Before she could venture farther into her thoughts, three very powerful beings made there way to the battlefield. Immediately a path was made for them, a path straight to her. The three stopped at the mouth of the pathway, examining what they could from where they were.

The one standing on Hiei's right stared at her with wide eyes while the other had his mouth hanging open. "This is…_impossible_!" the one right of Hiei said.

"How can this be?!" The other shouted.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said. His eyes swept over Botan, Airi, the Army, and their surroundings.

"Who will explain the reason to why I have been brought here." He demanded. The one on his right addressed himself and began the story of this eventful day.

Hiei glared daggers at Botan and she returned the favor. The story had been explained and Hiei had been examining her since.

'_This filthy thing stopped a Spirit Ball?' _He thought to himself. He folded his arms around his chest and stared even harder at the blue headed girl. How is this possible? Her body is made up of nothing. A bag of bones had more tone than her. Her hair was unhealthy and knotted, face pale as death, and only carried enough spirit energy to stand. This was clearly a huge mistake.

"This," He said venomously as he stared harder at Botan "is what stopped that?" He said, turning his attention to the crater that most where standing in. A **huge** mistake.

"I swear by it, sir." The one at Hiei's right claimed. Botan found out his name was Satoshi. His aura was calm, clear, and solid. He was a well adjusted man, definitely more useful in strategic planning than in brute force. His long and straight navy blue reached his shoulder blades. His eye where coal black, hiding the pupils from sight. He was tall, lean, and muscular. He was definitely an asset to the army.

"Lord Hiei, I swear by it as well. It struck them without a doubt." The one on Hiei's right said. His name was Tetsuo. This one was a bit of an anomaly. His aura was flailing about, almost as if jumping with joy. His aura was unstable, flowing and…almost childish. He had short mint green hair that was ruffled in a bed head manner. He was the taller of the two; he was well built, bulky, and broad. His cobalt blue eyes shone mischievously as he stared at her.

Hiei seemed to have been contemplating something for the longest time. His deep voice finally broke the silence, only to leave his army shocked at his choice of words.

"Show me." He commanded Botan. She only stared, seemingly calm. Inside she was frightened, curious, and excited. Mostly frightened. Would he kill her, harm her, or just test her.

"The third. Now hurry up, we haven't all day."

She stared shocked. Her coral eyes looked into his crimson ones in question. _'A mind reader.'_

'_Yes, onna. Now attack me.' _

"Step away, Airi." Botan ordered the girl. She quickly nodded and ran out of the way and went to stand next to some of the soldiers.

Botan closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and sighed. Water was all around her. It was beneath her feet, flowing in the air, and pulsing through each and every one of their veins. She slowly manipulated her hands; gather water from everything but the soldiers and Airi. Hiei looked onwards, clearly unimpressed. She opened her eyes and looked back into Hiei's ruby ones. Showing him she was ready. In the blink of an eye he was gone. _'What?'_ She asked in shock. She knew he was still here, he was just amazingly fast. This was going to prove to be difficult.

Her arms wrapped around her fragile form, creating a thin barrier around herself. She wasn't trying to block his attacks she was using her barrier as a sensor. If he touched it, she would know.

A sword came slashing towards her. Botan threw her right arm out meeting his sword with a sloppy version of her own. She did not have refined skills, like those around her age. She had no one to teach her how to create such useful things, so she got by on what she could assemble herself.

He flipped back, landing gracefully on the ground, facing her. He held his sword in a defensive manner, waiting for her to attack. He wanted to see what she had. His intense eyes stared at her unyieldingly, watching her every move. His body was stiff yet flexible. His black clothing whipped in the wind, his hair waved from side to side; they were the only things that moved in their makeshift arena. His form was perfect; she could not see any openings. This is why he is the leader. He expected her to fight him?!

She suddenly felt very self conscious. She looked at her disaster of a sword then at herself. Her blue hair flapped lazily as she stared down. If she had come across a demon of his kind during her imprisonment she would have been dead in seconds.

'_Attack me!'_ A deep voice demanded in her head. It sent deep shivers down her spine, she could not control it. He had been most likely reading her thought, which made her feel really uneasy.

She looked up and attempted to attack him. She charged him at full speed. She gave up her sword idea and just stuck with what was easiest for her and her most effective attack. Water tentacles formed out of both her arms and a few emerged from her sides. They were long and would get longer at her command.

Hiei for once looked intrigued, but it left as quickly as it came. She threw everything she had at him. Tentacles broke trees and ripped dirt; it did everything but get Hiei. She stood her ground as she watch Hiei flip, jump, and shot flames at the on coming attacks. She yelled as she used all her appendages at once. Dust rotated around the point of her attack.

She felt cold steel rest on her neck as she stared ahead. She knew it was him and immediately dropped her water. "Pathetic." He said. She knew he was strong and that there was no point in this test. He was far more powerful. When she felt his blade loosen its hold she turned to look at him.

Only to find that he was not there. She blinked twice before turning to face the awe struck army and her ecstatic…friend.

"Botan you were amazing!" She yelled as she grasped Botan's hand.

"…Thank you" She said quietly. She was not comfortable with the few hundred pairs of eyes staring at her. She wanted to leave **desperately**. "You were…going to show me the…ball room." She hinted. Hoping beyond all hope that Airi would catch on.

She did. Airi glanced between Botan's nervous glances and the armies shocked one.

"Oh yes, we where on our way…to…" She couldn't remember where Botan had said.

"The ball room."

"Oh yes! Come on!" Airi pulled on Botan's hand much to the shock of the girl and started to walk off, talking animatedly about the beauty of the ball room.

The whole army stood there for a good ten minutes before, one by one, they started to disperse. Only a handful remained. Two of which where Tetsuo and Satoshi. Tetsuo was the first to speak between the two of them.

"I think I'm in love!" He said "She is strong, damn sexy, and smoking hot!"

Satoshi just shook his head in embarrassment for his friend then dug his hands in his pocket. "Strong?" he questioned.

Tetsuo turned to his friend, looking at him seriously. "You know you felt that. All that power. Wonder why she didn't use it."

"Maybe she didn't know about it. It felt like it was…trapped. I could almost hear it screaming to be let loose."

"She needs a lot of training to get her together." Tetsuo said as he and Satoshi walked back down towards the castle. "But once she does…oh man." His drool poured down the corner of his mouth. He had to stop to complete his fantasy.

"Disgusting." Satoshi said in response. As he walked off without turning to glance at the taller demon.

* * *

**I'm most likely going to bring up the rating, for upcoming chapters! Please don't mind! **This story sounded like an M from the beginning I'm surprised that no one complained! Sorry it's short! I had to make up for yesterday's mistake!


End file.
